


A Little Steamy

by cuddlingqueen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlingqueen/pseuds/cuddlingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's unseasonably warm in National City during the winter months. Kara and James are both missing the cold weather... so she decides to create a little something for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Steamy

Kara loved snow.

That’s why this year, she was so disappointed that Christmas was just around the corner and snow wasn’t in the forecast. It was 50 degrees outside and sunny almost the entire week. The whole country was warmer than average.

She sat at her desk, watching the weatherman on one of their many TV’s at CatCo.

“Something wrong?”

She turned her head to see James leaning on her desk, sipping on a cup of coffee. He raised his hands in defense when her pout was now turned on him. James swore he saw a red gleam in her eyes.

“Woah! Don’t shoot.”

Kara relaxed her face immediately and took a breath.

“Sorry! Must’ve gotten caught up in the broadcast.”

“Yeah, must have. Which one?”

“Oh, the forecast, actually…”

James gave a confused look.

“So, you don’t like beautiful weather?”

“No, I mean, yes,” Kara pushed up her glasses as she stumbled over her words.

James smiled; this was one of Kara’s most endearing qualities. She could fly, shoot lasers from her eyes, and freeze her breath, but she was still so – for lack of a better word – human.

“I like beautiful weather, but I really look forward to the snow every year. It’s one of the reasons I moved to National City; the weather actually changes every season. You get to see all the earth has to offer.”

Kara smile faded a little before continuing.

“Plus, we didn’t really get snow on Krypton. Well, we had it, but it was poisonous, so we weren’t really allowed outside. I’d watch it from the window though. It always made the city sparkle.”

James could certainly understand Kara wanting to fulfill her childhood dream. He had a similar one, after all.

“When I was a kid, we weren’t ever sure if we were having Christmas year-to-year. My dad wasn’t always around, and… anyway, we didn’t have a Christmas tree, and when we did, it usually wasn’t very big. So I used to sit on the floor in front of the TV and watch the tree lighting at Rockefeller Center every year. They’d show the button being pressed, the crowd cheering, and everyone skating on the ice rink right next to it. I used to wish I was on that ice rink.”

“Did you ever go?”

“Nope. When I finally got out of there, I traveled a bit until I wound up in Metropolis. I actually went there for an art show. Never intended to move there, but I found The Daily Planet and knew that’s what I wanted to do.”

James took the last sip of his coffee and set it down on the desk. Kara suddenly had a thought.

“James.”

“Yeah?”

She stood up and looked him right in the eye. She was smiling.

“Follow me.”

She grabbed his (now free) arm in one hand and her jacket in the other and started pulling him towards the elevator. She stopped at his office though, grabbing the jacket and scarf that were draped over his chair. She practically shoved them into his arms and continued pulling him towards the elevator.

“Kara, where are we…?”

“We can’t make my dream come true,” she said, as the elevator arrived and they stepped inside, “but we can make yours.”

The elevator dinged and they were on their way to the ground floor.

* * *

Kara and James both had their winter gear on before they reached the bottom. James tried to figure out where they were going. When Kara took a left turn out of the elevator though, it threw him for a loop. CatCo had a beautiful plaza in front of it, with a huge fountain and greenery surrounding it, but that was to the right. All that was in the back of the building was a parking garage. _How were they going to fulfill his dream at the parking garage?_

They went to the top floor of the parking garage, which only went up four floors anyway, and there was not a car in sight. The best part of living in any major city was that mass transit was easily accessible. The traffic was horrible in the city, so the parking lot never filled up. Kara took a few steps forward from James and held out her arm to tell him to keep back. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

As soon as her breath hit the hot air, it immediately started to evaporate. It clearly wasn’t working. But Kara wasn’t about to give up. She took a deeper breath, and blew even harder. A cloud of vapor began to form around her. James was suddenly enveloped; he couldn’t see a thing. He didn’t panic though. As long as Kara was here, he knew nothing bad would happen to him.

The cloud dispersed slowly, and James finally saw what Kara was doing.

It was an ice rink.

It glistened as the sun shined on its surface. Kara had chosen the perfect location though. The parking garage was off the ground, so it didn’t get heat from the earth. The air was compressed as it passed through each floor of the garage, so it was nice and cool underneath. The ice rink would last – for a little while, at least. That was all they needed though.

When Kara turned around to see the smile on James’ face, it was all worth it.

James was completely in awe of Kara. She had made his childhood dream come true (almost).

“I know it’s not Rockefeller plaza, but they don’t have cold weather there either right now, and I didn’t want to reveal my secret identity in front of all those people, so…”

“It’s perfect.”

Kara smiled.

James walked forward and tested out the ice. It was stable. He turned back to look at her.

“Ya know, we’ll need…”

“Skates?”

She was holding a whole rack full of skates in her hand. She gently placed it on top of the parking garage.

“I wasn’t sure what size you were, so I just brought the whole thing.”

James laughed. _Of course she did._

They laced up and stood at the edge of the rink. By this point though, all of CatCo had taken notice of the giant ice rink that had suddenly appeared in their backyard, and Supergirl was on the news after an employee at the ice rink had said she asked permission to borrow some skates. Kara found out later that Ms. Grant spun it as a Christmas gift to CatCo for helping their hero gain fame. The roof was soon crowded with other CatCo employees.

James stepped onto the ice and went around in a small circle. So far, so good. He went back to where Kara was and extended a hand to her.

“May I have this skate?”

It was the least he could do for the person who had put all of this together, even if nobody else knew.

She chuckled and accepted his invitation. _A true gentleman._ Before she stepped onto the ice though, she had a confession to make.

“James?”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t ice skate.”

“You’re telling me you can fly, but you can’t skate?”

“Well, I’ve been ice skating before, but… I just can’t. Ice is so much different than air. It’s slippery and it’s got bumps and…” by this point she can see the smile creeping up on James’ face and realizes that he was mocking her. “Shut up!”

He laughs and she playfully punches his arm.

“Don’t worry, I got you every step of the way. I won’t let go unless you want me to.”

Kara nodded. James waited for an opening in the small group of people that had already started circling the rink and led them toward the center of the ice.

They took a few practice runs and Kara was starting to get the hang of it. She was ready to let go.

“Okay Kara, you got this.”

Kara was discovering that James was a pretty good cheerleader too.

She did fine for her first lap, but once she started her second, he could already see her start to wobble.

He instinctively started to skate towards her, but he was too late. Her legs gave out and she was halfway to the ground.

James had forgotten for a moment that she had superpowers though.

She caught herself mid-fall and hovered above the skating rink. That is, until James realized she was revealing her secret identity to everyone around her. He had almost reached her anyway and continued skating toward her. He reached out to “catch” her. He looked around – no one seemed to notice the slight lapse in time. It looked like she fell right into his arms.

He looked down at her.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

After a few moments had passed, people had started to realize what had happened, and they started attracting attention. There were whispers all around them. At first James thought it was about his “amazing” reflexes. But when people started to “oh” and “ah” around them, he caught on to what was really happening.

To put it in dance terms: it looked like he had dipped her.

Kara must have realized it at the same time, because her cheeks suddenly went red too.

“Uh, James?”

“Yeah?”

“You can put me down now.”


End file.
